Down Under
by waterlilylf
Summary: Quatre has a hard time stepping out of his comfort zone for a half-year adventure, until he meets an intriguing green-eyed stranger with a few shared interests. Yaoi. 3  4 get together. Complete, completely.


Note: This is for Wolfje, who's about to embark on her own Aussie adventure. Much love and good luck!

Note II: Ahem, the note above was written about six months ago; this story has been a _long_ time coming together, but it's still for the MDG….(and you get the 6x5 eventually. :Promise..)

Many thanks to KS for editing.

**Down Under:**

'Quat? That you?' Duo's voice floated down the corridor as Quatre tugged the final suitcase through their front door.

Poking his head through his bedroom door, Duo took in the six enormous shell suitcases, all in various shades of pink, as well as a couple of smaller bags and asked simply, 'Why?'

'Oh, you know my family.' Quatre sat down on a bright cerise case, putting a Gucci tote decorated in Swarovski crystals on his knee. 'I happened to mention at dinner that I wasn't sure if the backpack I'd bought was big enough, and some of my sisters insisted on lending me extra luggage.'

'You know, I could make a really bad 'Priscilla Queen of the Desert' joke right now, but I won't. And I'm not even going to ask why they lent you a hat box. Or a make-up box.'

'They were upset,' Quatre, who rather liked the hat box, defended his family. 'We were all upset, actually.'

'Uh oh. The big family farewell dinner wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs, then, was it?'

'It was fine. It was fine until my mother started crying into her soup, and then the girls started to cry, and then I got a little emotional, and I know Father and Uncle Rashid and Uncle Auda said their eyes were watering because the food was rather spicy but I'm not sure. It was awful. I think this is all a terrible mistake. Maybe I should just stay at home.'

'Hey. Shove up.' Duo nudged him over and sat down beside him. 'You're being a wuss. You want to do this, remember? You've been talking about nothing else for weeks and weeks.'

'Well, it was fine when it was weeks and weeks away. I've had all the fun of buying the travel stuff, and reading the guide books, and planning the month I have off to travel. Maybe that's enough and I don't actually have to go. You know, they say most of the fun of travelling is actually in the planning.'

'Then, they're idiots,' Duo said firmly. 'For God's sake, Quat! It's Australia! A whole unexplored continent full of kangaroos and yummy surfers with totally ripped bodies and accents like that hot guy on _House_.'

'I suppose,' Quatre nodded dolefully. He opened the hat box and took out a brightly crayoned drawing. 'Look, my niece Abby made me this. And you can see where it's all smudged because she was crying. She'll be four when I come home. I'll have missed six whole months of her growing up. She probably won't even remember me!'

'Sure she will. You can 'phone her and send photos and all that.' Duo slipped an arm around his friend's shoulder. 'Quat. Chill. It's not like you're going away forever. It's just six months, and you're going to have an amazing time.'

'I wish you were coming. And Heero. And Wufei and Zechs.'

They were the first real friends he'd ever had. A small, shy, super-intelligent boy with beautiful manners and a dislike for fighting had been a sure target for bullies all through school. Then, on his first day at university, he'd met Duo, and made a friend.

It was still something of a miracle that he'd been drawn into Duo's circle and they'd eventually ended up sharing an apartment together.

'Yeah. Lowly engineering students don't get the chance to go abroad for a semester.' Duo made a face. 'The most we get is an afternoon at the local construction site, if we're lucky. But if you really want to be an anthropologist, you'll have to get used to going away. It's part of the job.'

'I know.' Quatre firmed his chin. He _could_ do this. It was a marvellous opportunity, to spend six months in the Australian Outback, studying Aboriginal culture. He'd just miss his family and friends so much, and maybe no one would like him, or they'd just tease him and it would be like school all over again.

'No,' Duo said resolutely when Quatre told him that. 'No way. You're not that kid any more. You're all grown up and you're amazing. And maybe you'll meet some great guy who properly appreciates you.' His normally sunny expression darkened. 'Not like that retard, Alex.'

Quatre shrugged. 'I know it's stupid, really stupid, but I still miss him a little bit.'

'You're right. It _is_ stupid. He was an asshole and you deserve a guy who isn't with you just because your family's rich.' He shook Quatre's shoulders slightly. 'Are you listening, Winner?'

'Yes.' It was still hard though. Alex had been his first boyfriend. He'd been devoted and charming and fun, and at first Quatre had been more than willing to be to one who paid for everything. After all, he had plenty of money, and Alex was on a student grant.

It was Duo who'd pointed out, one night, that Alex never once put his hand in his pocket, and that he and Heero were similarly financially challenged, but they had part-time jobs and insisted on paying their fair share. Quatre had laughed it off, at the time, but it got him thinking. He and Alex were constantly going out, to clubs or restaurants Alex wanted to try. When they went shopping, Alex always saw a pair of designer jeans or a gadget that he'd love to own, and Quatre had always obliged him.

'And if anyone does try to give you any hassle, Heero's shown you some of those martial art moves, remember? How you can disable someone just by pressing on the right nerve.'

'I suppose,' Quatre gulped slightly. 'Where is Heero?'

'On his computer. You know, one of these days they're going to make a laptop small enough that he can ram it up his ass, and then he won't need me.'

Quatre gave a watery little smile. 'He'll always need you.'

'He better. Oy, Heero! Quat's home. Get down here; we need to give him his present.'

'Oh! You didn't have to get me a present. What is it? Can I open it now? Please.'

'Here you are,' Heero strolled into the room, and handed Quatre a piece of paper. 'I printed out your flight itinerary. And I confirmed your window seat and your vegetarian meal.'

'Thank you. I'd forgotten all about that. Um, would you two mind taking me to the airport tomorrow? My parents wanted to, but we've already said goodbye and I don't think I could go through all that again.'

'Sure we can,' Duo said instantly. 'We already offered.'

'Thank you.' Quatre scanned the print-out in his hand. 'Oh my God! There's a limit to how much luggage I can take. No one told me that! There's no way I can survive for six months with just thirty kilos.'

'I heard a rumour that they have shops in Australia,' Duo said idly. 'It could be just an evil urban legend though.'

Quatre made a face at him. 'There are things I _have_ to bring. Textbooks and my computer and all my camera equipment and my paints.'

'I'm sure they'll let you bring extra on the 'plane if you're willing to pay excess. Now, look. Presents!' He brandished a large carrier bag.

'It's not very much, but since you're going away for six months we thought we'd get you a little care package. Now. Item one.' He fished out a large box of Jordan's Muesli. 'Your favourite breakfast cereal, just in case you can't get it in Australia.'

'I'll think of you with every spoonful!'

'That's kind of pervy. You weren't even in that night.' Heero, surprisingly, blushed as Duo smirked at him. 'Next, sun block. Factor fifty. You don't want to burn. Now, this one's from Heero.'

'I'm sure it will come in very useful.' Quatre said politely, unwrapping the 'SAS Survival Guide.'

Heero gave him an enthusiastic nod. 'It has useful advice for every possible situation. It could save your life!'

Duo rolled his eyes. 'Ro, there isn't likely to be a military coup or an alien invasion while he's in Australia. Now, Quat. Here's something else way more important.' Duo held up a large box of condoms and a massive tube of lubricant. 'See? We even got the super-size ones because it's important to be optimistic!'

'Duo! You know I've sworn off men. For the rest of my natural life.'

'Oh, give it a break. You won't say that when you meet some gorgeous surfer dude with a cuddly pet joey!'

'Is that supposed to be some sort of Australian gay slang?' Quatre wondered, rummaging through the rest of the bag's contents. There was the latest copy of his favourite film magazine, a novel he'd been meaning to read, some chocolate bars, a small flight kit including earphones and a face mask, and a large diary.

'That's for you to keep a record of your trip in. We'll want to see it filled in when you get back.' Duo winked. 'And you better have a long list of guys' 'phone numbers at the back! You hear me, Winner?'

Quatre nodded, flipping through the book. It was just a cheap academic diary because neither of his friends had much money, but they'd personalised every page. Duo had drawn cartoon figures of Quatre cuddling koala bears and ogling muscle bound hunks. Heero had noted important dates in his neat handwriting, and added little quotes to the bottom of some pages.

They'd both written the note on the front page; Duo's scrawl alternating with Heero's perfect copperplate.

_Dear Quat,_

_Have an amazing time Down Under and send us loads of photos! Unless you meet some hot guy on your first day and don't have time. We'll understand if so. And we'll kick his ass if he doesn't treat you like a prince._

_Love you,_

_Duo and Heero._

There was a little cartoon underneath of the two of them waving at a plane that had a kangaroo sitting on the wing.

'You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble.' Quatre could feel his eyes misting over again. It seemed like he'd been crying for the entire day.

'Stop that!' Duo ordered, giving him a hug. 'Now, we are going to finish your packing and we'll put on some nice, upbeat music and eat tonnes of junk food. Got that?'

'Yes, sir.' Quatre forced a smile, although it wobbled a bit. Heero, who wasn't great with the emotional stuff, had vanished. 'Are you that bossy with your boyfriend?'

Duo grinned widely. 'Only in bed and he likes it. Now, get the finger out, Winner. Wufei and Zechs and the girls are calling by at ten to say goodbye and Wufei's bringing his mom's chicken with cashew nuts. So cheer up, OK? You're going to have the best send-off party ever and an amazing time in Oz!'

Quatre managed a rather wobbly smile. 'I'm sure it will be amazing when I get there. I just wish I knew I knew one other person who was going.'

'I thought you did. You said ages ago that there was one other student going to the same place.'

'Well, yes, there's a zoology student but she never turned up to any of the orientation meetings or the socials so I don't think she's terribly friendly.'

'A girl!' Duo pulled a face. 'No chance of romance there. Oh, well, you'll have to pull an Aussie. Nothing else for it!' He waved the packet of condoms in Quatre's face. 'Now, get off your ass, Winner! Time to get all your worldly goods packed!'

In the end, Quatre did pack pretty much everything he owned, except some of his heavier winter clothing. It was easier just to take it all than spend time making decisions. It hadn't seemed like _that_ much in his bedroom.

It did when his friends had helped him to pile it all on a luggage trolley at the airport.

Oh dear.

Quatre waited for Duo to place the hatbox carefully on top of the pile and then pinned on a smile. 'This is it, then. I'll see you in six months.'

'But Quat, we want to come in and wait with you,' Duo protested.

'No, honestly, I'd much rather you didn't. By the time I check in, and go through customs and all that, it'll probably be time for me to get on the plane. Really, there's no point in you hanging around.'

Duo looked like he wanted to object anyway, but then just stepped forward and gave him a massive hug. 'You take care, OK? And call us when you get to Sydney?'

Quatre waved them out of sight and then swivelled his precariously-loaded trolley, which had a tendency to careen out of control, toward the main door, banging firmly into someone's shins in the process.

'Can't you look where you're going?' a curt voice demanded.

'I'm really, really sorry,' Quatre gasped. His victim was about his own age, but quite a bit taller and he had the _greenest_ eyes Quatre had ever seen Well, only one eye really, as the other was hidden by a sweep of dark auburn hair, but the visible one was glaring at him. The boy adjusted the duffle bag he had swung over one shoulder and pivoted around, heading for the terminal.

Well, that was just _rude_. Quatre had apologised after all, and it had been an accident. Some people had no manners whatsoever.

He gritted his teeth and concentrated on steering his rebellious trolley in a straight line, and _not_ thinking about the friends and family he wouldn't see for so long. He certainly wasn't going to think about bad-mannered louts, even if they did have the most glorious eyes – eye – and a perfect bottom in faded, form-fitting denim.

After all, he wasn't ever going to see the man again and…oops. He swerved left to avoid a Pakistani family who actually had more luggage than he had on their trolley, plus a tiny girl perched on top of it, and the hatbox went flying.

And of course, of _course_, the person in the direct line of fire was Mr. Tall, Dark and Horribly Discourteous.

'Are you determined to maim me?' he asked icily, picking up the hat box and dropping it ostentatiously on Quatre's teetering pile of possessions.

'I'm terribly sorry. I think there's a problem with the steering and I…'

'Next time, how about you tell your girlfriend to pack less? Then maybe you wouldn't be such a hazard to everyone around you.'

Quatre bit his lip. Ugh. Horrible, horrible man. He didn't have _that_ much, and he was going away for half a year. It would easy just to have a small bag if you were just going away for a day or two. He even had a proper backpacker's rucksack, albeit a very expensive model, although it was hidden under his violin, and laptop, and the overnight case his parents had given him, with his initials monogrammed in gold.

Checking in went smoothly as there was no one else in the queue for the executive class seats. The attendant showed him where to go through customs control, and assured him that executive passengers could take several items of hand luggage on board the plane. It was all very different to being ushered deferentially by Winner employees to their private jet, but he was coping quite well, Quatre thought proudly.

The Green-Eyed Monster was checking in a couple of desks away. Drat. That meant he'd be on the Sydney flight too. Still, on a large plane it would be easy to avoid one person. Hopefully.

He took his boarding pass and purposely took his time tucking it into his jacket pocket, giving Mr. Green Eyes time to move off first. Which had the happy side effect of giving him a view of that lovely ass.

'_He's_ an ass,' Quatre muttered to himself, trying to tear his eyes away. He wasn't a shallow person. Personality was far, far more important than looks. Greenie _was_ good looking though.

The tall young man nodded to the attendant and strode off on those lovely long legs, juggling a camera case, boarding cards and passport, and letting a slip of paper fall to the ground.

Well, it would serve him right if Quatre just let him walk off without what looked like his baggage collection tag, but oh, no, Quatre Raberba Winner was better than that.

'Excuse me?'

'What is it now?' Green Eyes demanded. 'D'you want me to lie down so you can roll your trolley over me?'

Quatre flushed. 'I was standing near you at the check in desk. You dropped this. You'll need it to collect your bag when you land.'

'Oh. Sorry.' He took the piece of paper. 'It's my first time to fly. I didn't realise I had to keep it.'

'It's important, I think. At least, I've never flown commercially before, but my friend Heero says that you have to keep whatever they give you and he flies back to Japan every summer. That's where he's from. Tokyo.'

'Right. Good to know. Cheers.'

'It's no problem.' God, he was _gorgeous_ when he smiled. And It hadn't even been a real smile; just a tiny upward quirk of his lips. 'Um, you're going to Australia too then?'

'Yeah, Sydney and then a connecting flight to a place in the middle of nowhere.'

'Really?' Quatre asked excitedly. 'That's what I'm doing too. I'm going to a place called Mount Wood.'

Green eyes widened just a little bit. 'That's where I'm going.'

'You're not Trowa Barton, are you? I knew there was someone else from our university going but I thought you were a girl.'

'Not a girl.' Those jade green eyes were suddenly very focussed. 'Is that a problem?'

'Oh, no. Not at all. I mean, um, it's very nice to meet you, Trowa.' Quatre held out his hand, suddenly recalling his manners. 'My name is Quatre Raberba Winner.'

Trowa took his hand as if he wasn't quite used to shaking hands with people. 'Nice to meet you too, Quatre Raberba Winner.'

'Just Quatre is fine. Or Quat, if you like. Some people call me that.' The glint in Trowa's eyes deepened. 'Oh! Sorry. You're teasing.'

'You're kind of easy to tease,' Trowa murmured. He was smiling faintly though, and Quatre decided he wasn't being mean or malicious. And he didn't mind being teased by Trowa; it was the way Duo carried on. Although Duo had never had this effect on him.

'Ah, would you like to go and get a coffee or something?'

'Coffee'd be good,' Trowa agreed calmly. 'And maybe a muffin or something. I'm starving; I had to get up at four am and I didn't have time to eat breakfast.'

'That's terrible. I only live half an hour away and my friend Duo insisted on getting up to cook for me this morning.'

'Handy friend. I stayed with my sister last night; that's why I had to get up so early. And she can't cook; can barely even heat up a can of soup.'

Quatre laughed, falling into step beside Trowa as they headed for the coffee shop, liking the way Trowa slowed down a little for him. Alex had never done that. And they were having an actual conversation!

Trowa insisted on paying for their drinks too, shrugging off Quatre's offer. 'Nah. I was kind of a jerk to you before. I didn't sleep much last night, and it's tough, you know. Saying all those goodbyes.'

'Oh, it was awful for me too!' Quatre agreed wholeheartedly. 'My whole family cried over me last night. I almost changed my mind about going, actually, but I suppose it would have been silly. After all, it's a wonderful chance we're getting, isn't it?'

Trowa nodded. 'What are you studying then? Music?' He waved his half-eaten bran muffin at Quatre's violin.

'No, that's just a hobby. I'm doing a double major in archaeology and anthropology actually, but I think I'd like to specialise in aboriginal literature and linguistics eventually. What about you? Kangaroos or koala bears?'

'Invertebrates. Earthworms and slugs mostly.'

Quatre spluttered with laughter, spraying them both with coffee. 'No, seriously?'

'I am being serious,' Trowa sounded slightly defensive and not overly surprised at that reaction.

'Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry. I'm sure they're fascinating.'

'They are to me.' He winked. 'You should Google banana slugs if you think they're boring. Very interesting sex lives. So..what's your girlfriend studying? And where is she?'

'Ah.' Quatre dropped his eyes to the hat-box, which he'd decided would be perfect for storing photos and letters from home. 'I don't have a girlfriend actually. Some of my sisters lent me luggage because I wasn't sure if my backpack would hold everything.'

'I see.' He wasn't laughing, but he was so obviously struggling _not_ to that it was just as bad.

'Oh, just say it and get it over with!' Quatre snapped. 'Yes, I have a pink hat-box, and I have a pink ribbon and flamingo stickers on my violin case in case you haven't noticed.'

'Yeah, they flamingos are cool.' Trowa was suddenly smiling; not laughing at him but smiling like he was happy about something. 'And I kind of like the whole pink ribbon thing. I really like what it stands for.' He flicked the long swathe of hair back with one hand. 'One question, Quatre Raberba Winner; do you have a boyfriend?'

'Not now. He broke up with me about six months ago because I refused to buy him an Armani suit for his birthday.'

'Really?' Trowa's smile deepened just a little bit. 'You mean he didn't hold out for a shirt and tie as well? That's insane!'

'It isn't funny! And it wasn't just that,' Quatre said hastily. 'I'm not a mean person or anything. I was always buying him things. I just finally worked out that it was the only reason he was with me.'

'Hey.' Trowa's foot bumped gently against his. 'I meant it was insane that some guy would break up with you for a stupid reason like that. You're way better off without him. And, just so you know, I'm not remotely interested in clothes.' He grinned down at his threadbare jeans. 'If it's not obvious. But we're going to be in the middle of nowhere for months. It might be nice to get to know each other a bit better. Go and have coffee or something.'

'I'd really like that. Except I'm not sure if there are all that many coffee shops in the desert.'

Trowa shrugged. 'Then we improvise. Make a campfire, watch the stars. I play the flute; we could maybe play a few duets together. Sound good?'

'Absolutely, utterly _perfect_,' Quatre enthused. Life was suddenly looking up. Of course he'd be homesick, but this was his big adventure and he now had someone to share it with.


End file.
